Sibling Talk
by ChibiRaccoon
Summary: A snippet of a scene from Chapter 159 of the manga. Spoilers and Kiane fluff ahead.


Title: Sibling Talk

Pairing(s): KingxDiane BanxElaine

Note: Spoilers for the manga all the way up to Chapter 159. Based off of that Chapter's title page.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nanatsu no Taizai. It's so perfect the way it is that you would hate me if I ever owned it. I would make it so that Meliodas always takes a back seat to King. I love being biased. XD

* * *

 _Sibling Talk:_

* * *

"So...Tell me about her."

"E-eh?"

The Fairy King, a small, thin figure with light hair and rounded features, turned his head over and down to look into the face of his sister who was leaning solidly against him. She shared some of her brother's facial characteristics, from her youthful face to the amber glow of her eyes. She was paler than him by a small margin with short flaxen hair that tickled his neck. There was a warm look in her eyes, a soft smile across her mouth. It had been so long since King had seen it that he pulled her closer in the hug, their legs hanging from the cliff's edge. Sitting beside her, his muzzle over her lap was Oslo, a two-toned black hound that was family as well. She laughed quietly. "You can tell me you know. I want to know about her."

King blushed, his eyes suddenly refusing to meet hers. "Who are you referring to Elaine?" he asked, voice wavering slightly. Elaine gave him the look that King recalled her making often when she didn't quite believe him. He wondered if she was going to lecture him as she had in the past.

The Guardian Saint of the Forest sighed, a little happiness mixed with sorrow and all else it could contain. "I was always watching." She told him in her gentle voice, her words stringing together with the tranquil ease she had. "I wanted to look after Ban. Most of the time it was all I could think of, to see him. But there were times when all I wanted was to see you. To know you were all right."

His grip on her shoulder tightened and King's chin dropped. "I'm sorry Elaine." She had already heard his apologies, watched the tears that he cried for her, while dead and now. Elaine knew that King was the gentlest soul in the world, his power a reflection of that. He was powerful, there was no mistaking such truth, but King's potential lay in his need to protect those important to them. It was that emotion which led him to chase after Helbram and stay with the little Giant girl. It was grief and love for his best friend that made him turn himself in to be punished by the humans for the slaughter of their people. Love for a certain individual had made him join the Seven Deadly Sins and it was love that sent him to seek out the Fairy Forest after the Sins had been forcibly disbanded. Elaine had seen the look of complete devastation on her brother's face when he realized the Forest was gone, she with it. He had wept for her, for their people, and for their home, all things he loved. He would never forgive himself but she wanted him to know that she had already done so long ago.

"Thank you...for looking after Ban." He offered her a glance which allowed her to see the genuine confusion. "I know you didn't always understand but I was happy to know that if I couldn't be with him that there...beside him.. was you."

"It wasn't something I was aware of doing until after the Necropolis." He mumbled gloomily.

Elaine grinned. "There was something else though. I saw that beside you was someone as well."

"Eh?"

She pursed her lips delicately as she noticed her brother's shoulders stiffen, hiding his face in the collar of his jacket. "She seems nice. Tell me about her."

King floundered for a long time, unsure of what to say, wondering if he should deny what he was sure she knew about already, or if he should just confess. Finally, after coming up with not a single lie that his sister wouldn't see through he sighed. A fond expression took over his features.

"H-her name is Diane." He began. Elaine noted the warmth with which he said her name and hid the knowing smile she had behind her fingers. "Diane is...the sweetest person I know. She's also very cute. She hates bugs and loves eating pork. The thing that makes her happiest is having friends. She saved me when I was thrown into a river by that human that betrayed Helbram. I had lost my memories of being the Fairy King. She took care of me and..." He paused and Elaine clearly recognized the look on his face. He was remembering things that he didn't want to recall. "I left, when I remembered who I was and Helbram...with my own hands I..." He stopped, taking a deep breath. "I took her memories of me from her...Diane... was and still is very lonely. Everyone always talks of the strength of the Giants, assuming them to all be the same. Diane is undoubtedly strong but...she's so fragile too..." He broke off, staring into the distance. It wasn't always easy for him to talk about his feelings for Diane. He was aware that he had done a lot of wrong in his life, made so many mistakes, and most of them were with Diane. He loved her but it was hard to hope for anything. For a moment he thought that maybe, just maybe there was something there...after what Ban had told him... but now...

He was startled out of his thoughts by Elaine's hand on his arm. She gazed up at the sky with him, the black nebula dotted with stars that shone. "Strange isn't it?" She mused thoughtfully.

"What?"

The wind picked up, making the world around them rustle. Oslo rose and barked happily, tail swinging back and forth as he flew up in the air to chase leaves. The siblings watched the silly canine frolic, his tongue hanging sloppily from his massive maw. Elaine shook her head, clearly in high spirits.

"We were always in the forest, with other fairies about. While within our borders we were happy, always dismissing the world outside the forest. We didn't think about love the way we do now. We didn't have a need for it. But somehow we've both managed to fall in love... and neither of them are fairies."

King smiled faintly. "It may really be odd but.. Diane really isn't all that different from us. Ban...Ban is someone who needed you I think. And, although he has all sorts of qualities I really dislike, I know he would do anything for you."

Elaine nodded. "Yes...that's true."

They sat in companionable silence for a long time after that, taking what little time they had left together before Ban and Escanor returned. It was hard to know how to feel about the Ten Commandment's at the moment. Surely they were evil but the ability of one demon was the reason why King now had his sister with him and Ban had the woman he loved most back. King knew soon their paths would lead them back to Commandments and with that, back to the Captain, but he wanted to give himself a little more time with Elaine. She had done so much for him, protecting the Forest and the Spring from harm for all those years while he was living in a cave with Diane. It could be argued that he wasn't entirely to blame for such events but King did blame himself for leaving Elaine alone for so long, tasking her with the duty that had been his. When things finally settled done he knew she would go off with Ban. It would hurt but not as much as knowing her to be dead had been.

"What will you do now?"

The Grizzly Sin of Sloth didn't waste much time answering, his voice low and full of desire. "I have to see her." He whispered. "I want to see her again."

"That's good. I'm sure she wants to see you too." Elaine was being kind. King looked away with a sad kind of laugh.

"I'm not so sure. She doesn't even remember me. I doubt she's even..." He clenched his fists.

Elaine hesitated, unsure of what exactly to say. She wasn't going to lie to him. She herself had experienced misgivings at first. The Fairy King, her brother, in love with a Giant? What could a Giant offer her brother? Yet to hear him speak of her, the gentle gaze when he thought of her, the undercurrent of affection when he said her name, hearing about the kind of person she was... It didn't take a stretch of the imagination to see why Harlequin had fallen for the girl.

Also...though she would never tell him...Elaine had seen this Diane. When King had appeared after their fight with Merascylla Elaine had seen a strange look pass over Ban's face. She had managed to get a glimpse into his mind and there she saw a rush of images of the girl, Diane, and of King as well. She saw what Ban had seen, a pretty brunette with her eyes misted over, clearly distraught over King's absence. Elaine heard the clear question in Ban's mind. He wanted to know why King was not with Diane. It was only for an instant because Ban didn't give it too much thought after but Elaine had tucked the images away to ponder over later. She wouldn't reveal what she had seen in Ban's mind but she hated to hear her brother sound so crestfallen.

She leaned her head against his, lightly clocking him. "Elaine. That hurt."

"When you see her, you should tell her."

King opened his mouth and shut it. He pressed his lips together and his thin brows drew down. When he spoke again there was a touch of steel to it that Elaine had been waiting to hear.

"I will. I'm tired of not being able to tell her the truth. Even if she doesn't feel the same, I want her to know, that I love her. I want to tell her everything. About me, about us. I can't keep waiting for things to happen."

Elaine smiled. "There, that's the Harlequin I know. It doesn't do for the Fairy King to be so timid." She held a hand out and he took it. All she wanted was for her brother to be happy. If he felt anything for Diane like she felt for Ban she knew that more than anything else, he had to be with her. "You've never been the type to not go after what you want. You're usually so conceited and confident."

"E-Elaine...Thats mean."

She laughed, her way of saying she wasn't sorry.

* * *

-OWARI-

* * *

I was so happy to see Elaine come back. I like Banlaine though it doesn't really give me any feels. I was more interested in seeing Elaine and King interact with each other. I want to see Elaine officially meet Diane. ^-^

Sorry the ending is crap. I just really loved seeing the two siblings reunite. They were so cute!

Everyone please! Please support Kiane! The community needs more love! I've even abandoned my first love Detective Conan (temporarily) to support this ship! So please spread the love of Kiane!


End file.
